Genei Ryodan - La araña está viva ( HunterXHunterFanFic)
by Apocaliptic
Summary: Todos sabemos que después de perder a Uvogin, Pakunoda e Hisoka, el Genei Ryodan (Phantom Troupe) tiene que buscar miembros que remplacen sus puestos. Ya conocemos la identidad de uno de ellos: Kalluto Zoldyck. Pero, ¿quiénes son los otros dos miembros? y ¿cómo es que Hisoka no ha peleado todavía contra Kuroro? Aquí explicó la historia de los nuevos y antiguos miembros del Ryodan
**Dannyel y Heavy**

 **Querido lector, después de leer esta parte probablemente te largues porque no ha aparecido el Genei Ryodan, así que mi deber es informarte de que es en la segunda parte cuando aparecen. Puedes quedarte a medias, a mi me da igual. Las parte forman parte de la misma historia. L de otra historia. La quinta parte trata sobre la formación del nuevo Ryodan, pero para enterarte tienes que leer las anteriores. Sin más demora, disfruta =3**

Las Islas Balsa están formadas por un determinado número de islas, entre los que se encuentra la Unión Mitene, formada por 5 países: NGL, Gorteau del Este, República de Rokario, República de Hass y Gorteau del Oeste.

Dannyel nació en Gordeau del Este. Era un niño huérfano, abandonado en la jungla a su suerte. Un granjero sencillo de NGL le encontró en las fronteras de su país y su pueblo le acogió como a uno más. A los 10 años Dannyel se adentró en el bosque para recolectar frutos y cazar. Sin embargo, se encontró con una cría de Painwolf, una bestia mágica con apariencia de perro. El cachorro estaba siendo atacado por un halcón garrado, lo que hizo a Dannyel recordar viejas sensaciones.

Armado con un hacha de piedra, Dannyel golpeó al halcón hasta la muerte. Recogió al malherido cachorro y lo llevó hasta su pueblo. También cargó con el cádaver del halcón, al fin al cabo, su pueblo tenía que comer. El cachorro estaba lleno de magulladoras. Tenía un pelaje de color morado y una mancha con forma de estrella en la cabeza.

—¡Dona-san, necesito ayuda! Me encontré con este perro en la cima de la montaña. Estaba siendo atacado y ha resultado herido. Por favor, tiene que ayudarlo.

—Está bien Dannyel-kun. Déjame verlo. Mmmmm, tengo muchas pómadas pero no sé si funcionarán en una bestia mágica.

—¿Qué es una bestia mágica?

—Es un tipo de animal más evolucionado que las especies cómunes. Lo malo es que su metabolismo es distinto al del resto de seres, así que no sé si funcionarán mis medicamentos.

—Sálvelo.

Unas horas después, la doctora del pueblo, Dona, consiguió salvar al Painwolf.

—Dannyel-kun, está especie que has traído es muy rara. Los eruditos de NGL la creíamos extinta. ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

—Iba a encontrar a su manada y devolverlo, pero parece que no tiene a nadie en el mundo. Lo adoptaré. A partir de ahora es mi amigo y queda bajo mi responsabilidad.

—Parece que el sentimiento es mutuo. Se ha encariñado contigo. Ponle un nombre .

—Mmmm, ya lo pensaré.

Un mes después de la llegada del Painwolf, Dannyel se lo llevó a una de sus misiones de caza en el monte. Suele estar dos semanas fuera de su pueblo para buscar alimentos. Él era un experto en la naturaleza. Sabía todo lo que hay que saber para sobrevivir en estado salvaje. Era como un ermitaño, capaz de hacerse uno con la naturaleza.

—Pequeñín, aún no se me ocurre un nombre para tí. ¿Que te parece Purple Star?

—Mmmmm.

—¿No? Bueno. ¿Heavy?

—Woffff.

—Parece que te ha gustado. Jajaja. Me recuerdas a mí. Tú también fuiste abandonado. Estabas sólo en el mundo, pero ya no más. Ahora tienes una familia, eres uno de nosotros. Te cuidaremos y esperamos que hagas lo mismo por nosotros. Yo te enseñaré todo lo que tienes que saber para sobrevivir.

A los 3 años, Dannyel y Heavy habían crecido fuertes y ágiles. Eran reconocidos en varios pueblos por sus habilidades de búsqueda de personas pérdidas. Heavy era un perro de tamaño medio, con pelaje morado, reluciente bajo el sol. La estrella de su cabeza resultó ser más que un adorno. Dannyel descubrió que si Heavy era golpeado muchas veces en su cuerpo, él podía inflingir el mismo daño a su rival si lo golpeaba con la mancha en forma de estrella de su cabeza. Dedujo que esa habilidad era propia de su especie y que era una buena forma de derrotar a bestias grandes como osos o pumas.

—¡Heavy, vámonos de caza! ¡Iremos a los alto del río a pescar algunos salmones!

—Woooooof.

Mientrás subían la montaña, Dannyel y Heavy encontraron a un grupo de personas transportando cajas en camiones de gran tamaño. Les resultó muy extraño la presencia de esa gente en NGL, y más aún los grandes aparatos con ruedas del que salían personas. Ninguno de los dos había visto antes un vehículo motorizado ya que en NGL estaba prohíbido cualquier tipo de aparato tecnológico o que no sea producido ecológicamente.

—Chico, tránquilo. Pasemos de largo. Si no nos acercamos no nos harán nada.

—RRRRRRR.

Esas persona llevaban el mismo uniforme blanco. Era una chaleco blanco con pantalones largos marrones. Todos llevaban puesto mascarillas blancas. Esos soldados trabajaban para el rey de NGL, Gyro. En esas cajas portaban drogas que cultivarían los siguientes años. Estas drogas se conocían como DG2 y serían exportadas a los barrios bajos de todo el mundo.

A los 2 años, Dannyel tenía 15 y Heavy 5. Dannyel era un adolescente de complexión delgada, medía 1,65 y su velocidad era comparable al de una moto. Seguían creciendo felices en NGL, aunque siempre quisieron salir en busca de aventuras a lo largo del mundo, con la esperanza de saber algo más de su pasado.

—Dona-san, últimamente he visto mucho esos aparatos llamados camiones ir y venir de un lugar a otro. ¿No es ilegal?

—Lo és, pero nuesto rey Gyro es el que dirige a esa gente, por lo que denunciarlo a las autoridades sería inútil.

—Que traidor. No puedo confiar en alguien así.

—Que no te oigan decir eso Dannyel-kun. Insultar a Gyro está penado con la muerte.

—Solo digo que me parece mal, eso es todo. En fin, que voy a subir de nuevo con Heavy. Volveré en 2 semanas.

—¿Dónde está?

—Jugando con los niños del pueblo. Es muy tierno.

Estuvieron casi una semana en las montañas. Cuando bajó a su pueblo se encontró a los hombres de Gyro. Esa gente estaba escoltando a mano armado a la gente de su pueblo. Decían que se los llevaban a los campos de cultivo del DG2.

—¡Eh, vosotros, dejadnos en paz!

—Mocoso, no necesitamos a menores de edad ni ancianos. Lárgate de mi vista.

—¡Dona-san!

—Dannyel-kun, tranquilo. No nos van a hacer daño, nos necesitan. Incluso creo que viviremos en mejores condiciones que en el pueblo.

—Pero los niños...

—Tranquilo. Han dejado a la madre Kusha y Minene-sensei a cargo del resto de gente que se queda. Los niños y ancianos estarán bien. Además nos dejarán volver un fin de semana al mes para visitar a nuestros hijos.

—Esto no me huele bien Dona-san. ¿Y si es mentira?

—No lo és. Otras aldeas ya llevan varios meses trabajando y las condiciones se cumplen. Estaremos bien. Pero Dannyel-kun, quiero que te vayas del pueblo. No, de NGL.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso?

—Porque los niños de NGL están destinados a trabajar cultivando DG2 en cuanto cumplan 18 años. No quiero que te pase eso a ti. Los otros niños tiene a sus padres, pero tú no tienes relación sanguínea con ninguno de nosotros. Es tu oportunidad de salir y ver mundo.

—No puedo dejaros. No...

—Ni se te ocurra llorar. Ya eres un adolescente. Vive tu propia vida.

—¡Vosotros dos, dejad de parlotear! Es hora de irnos.

—Adiós Dona-san. No os olvidaré.

Dannyel y Heavy se marcharon de NGL, tal como les aconsejaron. Llegaron a Gorteau del Oeste, en la otra punta de la Unión Mitene. En su camino se habían encontrado con muchas personas distintas, que vestían de maneras peculiares y que tenían aparatos tecnológicos que nunca antes habían visto. También obtuvieron información muy valiosa, como por ejemplo, el título de Hunter. Resulta que con ese título podías viajar a cualquier parte del mundo sin ningún problema económico. Tan solo tenías que superar un examen que se celebraba una vez al año, pero Dannyel no tenía ni idea de donde se celebraba. Dedujo que la manera más fácil de saber acerca del examen de Hunter y su paradero sería preguntárselo a un Hunter. Pero el número de Hunters era muy pequeño, por lo que le resultaría imposible encontrar a uno.

—Tú que opinas Heavy, ¿deberíamos seguir buscando a un Hunter o mejor volvemos a casa?

—Wof.

—Esa es tu respuesta a todo, verdad. Ah.

—Chico, ¿me dejarías ver a tu perro un momento?

—¿Quién es usted, ossan?

—Me llamo Ginta. Soy un ProHunter experto la protección de la fauna. En cuanto ví a tu amiguito me dí cuenta de que es especial. Es una bestia mágica perteneciente a la raza de _canidus stare_ , también llamados como Painwolf. Creí que era una raza extinta.

—¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEE!

—Chico, ¿estás bien?

—¿Eres un Hunter? Como me estés mintiendo...

—No te miento. Mira, aquí tienes mi licencia.

—Guau, sorprendente.

—Entonces qué, ¿me dejas estudiar al Painwolf?

—Se llama Heavy. Y yo me llamo Dannyel.

—Encantado de conoceros.

Desde aquel día estuvieron junto a Ginta, quién les enseñó todo lo que había que saber de tecnología avanzada. A cambio, Heavy se dejaba estudiar por aquel hombre grande y orondo de aspecto gracioso. Casi parecía un oveja o un carnero. Esto se debía a que él pertenecía a un grupo muy selecto de Hunters. Les llamaban los 12 del Zodiaco, y Ginta cambió un poco su apariencia como favor a su jefe, a quien tenía un gran aprecio. Ginta enseñó a Dannyel los pilares básicos del Nen e hicieron la prueba del vaso de agua para saber a que clase de Nen pertence. El vaso tenía una hoja encima flotando, y cuando Dannyel aplicó Nen sobre el vaso, la hoja se movió, lo que significaba que Dannyel pertenecía a la categoría de manipulación.

Ginta no podía estar en el mismo país durante mucho tiempo, así que iba a Gordeau del Oeste un mes entero al año durante 5 años para supervisar el entrenamiento de Dannyel y estudiar el desarrollo de Heavy.

Dannyel era un excelente usuarío de Nen, así que a sus 20 años se vio preparado para tomar el examen de Hunter. Sin embargo, antes quería volver a NGL y ver que tal estaba su pueblo.

Cuando regresó, su aldea estaba abandonada. Al instante supo que los hombres de Gyro estaban detrás de todo eso y decidió buscar su base. A medida que se adentraba en el bosque, escuchaba el ruido de disparos. Los hombres de Gyro disparaban a sus espaldas mientras huían de enemigos que Dannyel y Heavy no reconocían. Esta persecución llevó a Dannyel y Heavy hasta las puertas de una de las guaridas de Gyro. Los hombres armados fueron totalmente masacrados por unas bestias que no habían visto antes. Tenían la constitución física de un ser humano, pero su apariencia era evidentemente de insectos. Mientras que algunos se llevaban los cuerpos de los hombres de Gyro volando, otros, de aspecto parecido al de otros animales, entraban en las instalaciones y se llevaban a los aldeanos que había dentro.

—Grrrrr.

—Heavy, tranquilo. No sabemos que son esas cosas. Debemos analizarlas con cuidado antes de que noten nuestra presencia.

Entablaron combate contra aquellos seres y salieron victoriosos. Gracias al Nen no le resultaba difícil vencer a esos monstruos.

—Heavy, parecen que se están llevando todos los cuerpos a aquella montaña. Espero que Dona-san esté bien.

—Wof wof.

—¿Dónde?

Heavy se dio cuenta de la presencia de un grupo a metros de allí, en una zona elevada, por encima de ellos.

—Esos son los Hunters que nos encontramos al entrar en NGL. Parecen estar en problemas.

Dannyel hablaba del grupo de Pokkle, un Hunter que utilizaba un arco y flechas hechas de Nen. Este Hunter acababa de ser derrotado por la espalda por Zazan, quien le clavó su aguijón paralizante.

—No puede ser. Han sido derrotados incluso usando Nen. Además, juraría que esa araña enorme tenía rostro humano y que esa chica tenía un aguijón de escorpión. ¿Sabrán hablar?

En ese momento Dannyel y Heavy sintieron el miedo corriendo por sus venas. Ni siquiera sabían que hacían esos insectos con los cuerpos que se llevaban a su hormiguero.

Estuvieron investigando el movimiento de esos monstruos durante horas, hasta que finalmente se infiltraron en el hormiguero. Lo que allí se encontraron fue aterrador. Montones de cadáveres acumulados en un agujero a la espera de ser convertidos en bolas de carne para ser deborados por la hormiga reina. En ese momento supo que tenía que informar a las autoridades más competentes, informarles de el genocidio que se estaba llevando a cabo en NGL.

—Vamonos de aquí en seguida. No pienso ser comido por nadie.

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes de entrar aquí, ¿no crees?

—Grrr.

Habían sido encontrados por 3 de los monstruos: dos líderes de escuadrón, uno con apariencia de búfalo de 2 metros y otro de gacela. El tercero era un soldado raso con forma de escarabajo. El búfalo portaba 2 bates de acero, y la gacela dos puños americanos con púas.

—Heavy, ocúpate del escarabajo, yo voy por los otros.

—Wooof.

—Que humano tan engreído. Se cree que puede hacerle frente a las hormigas quimera. Enseñémosle que se equivoca.

La gacela fue la primera en atacar. Tenía una velocidad sorprendente lo que le permitió asestar más de un puñetazo en el estómago de Dannyel. Esto dejó a Dannyel tirado en el suelo, sangrando. El búfalo aprovechó la situación y le dio un golpe en toda la espalda a Dannyel. Mientras tanto, Heavy ya se había encargado del escarabajo con su " **Devolver** **dolor** ". El escarabajo ya no tenía cabeza.

—Parece que el perro es más fuerte que su amo. Ocúpate de él mientras yo me llevo al humano a la sala de la reina.

—No os resultará tan fácil vencernos hormiguitas.

—No puede ser. Estás vivo.

Durante los 5 años de entrenamiento intensivo, Dannyel había perfeccionado sus habilidades de manipulación y emisión. Podía manipular sus propios órganos y tejidos, por lo que había restaurado sus heridas. Además, perfeccionó sus habilidades de emisión para emitir su propia sangre fuera de su cuerpo sin sufrir los daños producidos por la anemia o pérdida de sangre. Añadió una condición a su poder de emisión: poder sanar heridas con su sangre, tanto de él como de otras personas. Como su sangre era de tipo 0, es decir, donante universal, podía hacerlo en todas las personas. En el caso de que fuera en otra persona, se utilizará el doble de Nen y tiempo, y Dannyel recibiría el doble de dolor que la persona a la que estaba sanando. El color del Nen de Dannyel cuando usaba estás dos habilidades era verde.

—Habéis cometido un grave error.

Dannyel concentró todo su Nen en su rodilla, el llamado Ko, para asestar un golpe fulminante en la cabeza del búfalo. Le rompió un cuerno e hizo astillas su cráneo.

—Imposible, es la segunda hormiga quimera más fuerte entre nosotros, después del capitán Bihorn.

—Es tu turno.

Heavy embistió con la estrella de su cabeza a la columna vertebral de la gacela mientras que Dannyel le daba un bofetón potenciado en la cara. El resultado era obvio.

—Vamonos de aquí antes de que encuentren los cadáveres de estos tipos.

Para su desgracia, otras hormigas quimera habían estado observando la pelea desde una zona segura. Incluso sellaron las salidas de Dannyel y Heavy con telarañas.

—Grrr.

—Estamos rodeados.

Y así era. Algunas hormigas quimera empezaron a expulsar humo paralizante. Dannyel y Heavy quedaron inmovilizados pero seguían despiertos. Una quimera con forma de caimán empezó a golpearles a ambos. Los dos vieron como el otro era machacado por aquel caimán, lo que les hizo sentir dolor y rencor ya que no podían hacer nada por salvar a su mejor amigo. Lo último que vieron antes de morir fueron las fauces de la hormiga reina.


End file.
